Wasted
Wasted is a term used when the player is highly injured or killed and loses all of their health. When a player is wasted, he will get to the nearest hospital and a small amount of money will be taken away from the protagonist. When the player is wasted, a wasted message will appear on the screen. In GTA IV the wasted words do not appear but the effects take place for each. Causes of getting wasted * Losing all health by getting shot. * Falling from a great height. (Falling from a little will cause small amount of health loss and falling from a great height will normally kill the player instantly.) * Drowning. (Entering water bodies in GTA III and Swimming for too long in GTA IV) * Getting caught in fire causing the player to lose health. Some health will be lost if the player catches fire. Fire will kill the player if he is low on health. * Getting hit by a vehicle. * Trapped in an exploding vehicle (One hit). * Beaten up by pedestrian. * Damage from headshots (HD Universe'')'' * Being run over by a passing vehicle. (HD Universe) * Repetitive damage from fists or melee weapons. * Knocked out in cage fighting competition. (The Ballad of Gay Tony). * Running too fast on stairs causeing a small amount of damage. (only in 3D Universe) * Bailing or falling from a vehicle. * Being trapped under a heavy vehicle. * Damage from explosions (Potential one hit). * Being trapped underneath a heavy vehicle. * Stumble down the steps while drunk (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Thrown through the windshield at mid-to-high speeds (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Damage from bailing or falling off a bike (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Damage from bailing out of a moving vehicle (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Misusing explosives or other weapons with wide damage radius (Shooting too close to the cars or on the wall) * Crashing at high speeds (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Getting squashed by solid objects (HD Universe). * Failing to throw a Grenade in time (One hit) (Grand Theft Auto IV'').'' * Letting go of the ladder while sliding down, thus hitting the ground hard (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Trip and then fall to the ground when going on top of a moving vehicle (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Falling into the gap between two train cars (or fall off the sides) in the subway (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Sliced then thrown in the air by helicopter blades (One hit) (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Crashing a helicopter at high speeds (One hit) (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Smashing into a propane tank (One hit) (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Smashing into a gas station pump causing an explosion. (One hit) * Vehicle exploding on impact from a high fall (on the side or the roof) (One hit) (Grand Theft Auto IV). * Getting blown up from the exploding oil drums. Result After getting wasted the player is transported to the nearest hospital. In the 3D Universe $100 will be taken away from player ($1000 in GTA III). In Grand Theft Auto IV however, the player is fined 10% of their money ($10,000 max) and gets to keep their weapons. TriviaCategory:GTA IIICategory:FeaturesCategory:Features in GTA IIICategory:Features in GTA IVCategory:GTA IV * In the French version it says "Vous êtes mort" which translates to "You are Dead." * In the Portuguese version it says "Detonado", translating to "Detonated". It is still the same regardless of how the player died, whether by gunfire, drowning, collisions, by explosives (explaining the "Detonado" message), etc. * In all GTA games, a pool of blood will most likely appear under the player (With a few exceptions like the flames in GTA IV). * In GTA IV, the term "Wasted" doesn't appear in the screen. Instead, the screen turns grey, everything moves in slow motion, and the player is transported to the nearest hospital. However, if you die in a certain way, (the player's body is still falling, etc.) the game will continue showing the slow-mo scene until you press the continue button, which skips the scene. Skipping with the button also works when you simply don't want to watch the whole "blackout". * In the 3D Universe, if the health cheat is entered as the player dies, the players health will be restored for a few seconds and the player will die anyway and will not get up. * Wasted is often a term for being highly intoxicated from the use of alcohol or drugs.